Retrouvailles
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Petit OS spécial Halloween. Il suit ma fic "Être au printemps de sa vie". On y retrouve, Shane, Mitchie, Sarah (et sa passion pour les crevettes), Nate, Jason (et sa passion pour Sarah)... Et tout ce petit monde est déguisé pour la fête d'Halloween !


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Je sais que j'avais dit que j'écrirais sur les contes de fée (je pensais adapter La petite sirène cette année) mais j'ai eu une autre idée. Une fic close et publiée mais pourtant dans un coin de ma tête Mitchie, Shane et compagnie me signalent que pour eux l'histoire n'est pas totalement complète donc… Eh ben j'ai ressorti les chapitres et tout, et… Me voici ! ^^ Cela étant, afin de mieux comprendre cet OS, merci de ressortir vos notes sur ma fic « Être au printemps de sa vie » Je dis ça…

 **Disclaimer** : Comme l'a dit Jesus (selon mon dico) _Rendez à César, ce qui est à César et à Dieu ce qui appartient à Dieu_ , donc, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Evidemment ! Sauf les personnages qui s'appartiennent eux-mêmes. Le vent, la terre et le reste n'appartiennent à personne. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tout le monde. Traduction, hormis l'idée de base, rien n'est à moi. C'est triste finalement, y a pas grand-chose à moi. Snif ! Quant aux ajouts éventuels, je mettrais en bas à qui ça appartient.

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Retrouvailles**

« - Mitchie, votre pause est-elle dû au divorce de vos parents ou au fait qu'Andy des _Black Pebbles_ veuille refaire partie de votre vie, demanda une quarantenaire bien trop maquillée.

« - Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais comment vous faites pour en savoir autant sur ma vie, soupira la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Mais non, Andy n'a rien à voir dans mon léger retrait de la scène musicale. Cette histoire est close et elle n'a nulle besoin d'un nouveau chapitre qui se terminerait inévitablement dans les larmes, pour moi.

« - Alors c'est à cause du divorce de vos parents ?

« - Non. Leur divorce est une des raisons de mon retrait mais pas la principale, sourit-elle. La vérité est que récemment, j'ai pris conscience que j'avais pris certaines décisions qui ne me rendaient plus heureuse aussi j'ai décidé de donner un coup de balai là-dedans et de faire le tri. De plus mon album n'est pas prêt, contrairement à ce qu'a annoncé mon agent sur mon site officiel. J'ai plusieurs chansons, presque trente actuellement mais j'ignore lesquelles je mettrais sur mon album et comme vous le savez sans doute, j'ai passé l'été dans le camp qui m'a aidé à révéler quel artiste j'étais. Durant cet été, j'ai promis un duo à un groupe que j'ai adoré découvrir et… Il n'est pas encore écrit donc… Mon album n'est pas prêt… Mais un extrait sortira avant noël, c'est promis.

…

Depuis cette conférence de presse deux mois étaient passés. Deux mois que ni Shane, ni Nate, ni Jason n'avaient réellement vu passer. Comme leur amie et idole, ils avaient opéré beaucoup de changements. Alors que Mitchie avait quitté la maison de sa mère pour vivre avec son père, son petit ami avait redécoré sa chambre. Ou plutôt l'avait déménagé dans le grenier aménagé. Elle avait renvoyée sa mère et son producteur préférant travailler avec Caitlyn, ils avaient quitté la fanfare du lycée pour se concentrer sur leurs moyennes. Elle avait pris du recul afin de prendre le temps de travailler tranquillement sur son prochain album, dont la plupart des textes avaient été écrit durant l'été, ils avaient travaillé, avec elle, sur leur duo. Duo qui avait été enregistré fin septembre. Ainsi que la chanson _We Rock_ écrite avec tous les pensionnaires. Beaucoup de choses avaient changés en seulement un mois et demi. Quand le divorce de ses parents avait été prononcé, ça lui avait mis un sacré coup au moral. Elle s'était réfugiée à Grand Canyon Village, dans un des hôtels de la petite ville pour pleurer dans les bras de son copain qui lui avait changé les idées en lui faisant visiter sa ville de naissance.

…

Quand il quitta le lycée, Shane sourit. Cette année, Halloween tombait un vendredi et les professeurs avaient lancé un défi aux élèves. Tous ceux qui viendraient en cours déguisés, verraient leur repas offert par le lycée. Des rumeurs disaient que le corps enseignant préparait un autre événement mais personne n'en savait plus. Certains parlaient de faire venir TJ Tyler pour un concert dans la cours à la place des leçons de l'après-midi, d'autres parlaient d'une fête déguisée organisés au soir d'où les costumes. Des filles avaient même émis l'hypothèse d'un concours de déguisement. Les gagnants seraient désignés par Zyan Malik, Sterling Knight et Felis Durant, la nouvelle coqueluche d'Hollywood qui venait de France. Cette dernière rumeur, Shane n'y croyait pas, mais il dut reconnaître, que le concert à la place des cours ou la fête serait une manière agréable de passer l'après-midi. « De toute façon, réponse dans une semaine, songea-t-il en passant la porte d'entrée de chez lui. En attendant, j'ai ma disserte sur le mythe de Zeus à pondre, un costume à trouver et une copine à qui téléphoner… Je commencerais volontiers par ça ! » Cependant, malgré son envie d'entendre la douce voix de sa petite amie, Shane monta dans sa nouvelle chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Fini les chevaux sur le papier peint et les posters de Mitchie partout. Il avait déménagé au grenier et il adorait sa chambre sous les combes. Plus masculine, ses murs étaient en bois brut ou en blanc et les meubles dans les mêmes tons. Secouant la tête, il jeta son sac sur son lit pas fait et sortit de quoi s'attaquer à ses cours.

Il y passa le reste de sa journée ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son téléphone vibra. « _T'as une idée de costume ou tu viens avec moi écumer les boutiques demain après le lycée ?_ » Il sourit au message de Jason et décida de lui répondre. « _Je pensais à me déguiser en pirate mais je n'ai rien pour donc ok pour écumer les boutiques demain… Tu crois vraiment aux rumeurs du lycée ? Sur le concert ou la fête ? Nate vient aussi ?_ » En attendant sa réponse, il reprit ses révisions de maths. Il avait promis à sa mère d'obtenir un B plus de moyenne et il comptait s'y tenir. Même s'il savait que sa mère accepterait un B moins. Même si la chanson était écrite et enregistrée. Mitchie leur avait promis que s'ils réussissaient à garder leur moyenne excellente et à avoir leur diplôme, alors qu'ils tourneraient le clip et la lancerait à la fin de leur année scolaire. Ainsi ça leur ferait un tremplin afin de pouvoir lancer leur propre groupe. Son portable s'alluma et il lâcha son stylo préférant discuter avec ses amis. « _Je viens de voir avec Nate, il pensait aussi à jouer les pirates et comme il a déjà le cache-œil… Bref demain après le lycée shopping pour trouver de quoi nous déguiser… Faut faire peur à votre avis ou pas ?_ » N'ayant pas la réponse, Shane promit de les suivre puis acheva son devoir au moment où ses parents rentraient de leurs journées de travail. Il descendit les voir et ils dînèrent tout en discutant de leur journée. Ou plutôt ses parents discutaient, lui avait calé son portable sur sa cuisse et envoyait des sms à sa copine. Il savait qu'il devait être discret, ses parents ne voulant pas que les téléphones soient sur la table. Autant les leurs que ceux de leurs invités. « _Ok je file manger et on parle après si ça ne t'ennuie pas ? Au fait je t'ai dit que tu me manquais ?_ » Il sourit doucement et rangea rapidement son portable dans sa poche quand son père lui demanda ce qu'il fixait sous la table.

…

« - Salut ma belle. _Salut Shane. Tu vas bien ?_ Fatigué et toi ? _A peu près pareil. Ma mère m'épuise_ , pouffa-t-elle. _Comment va ta moyenne ?_ Pour l'instant je suis à A moins mais j'ai un devoir de math demain qui risque de la faire baisser ! _Bon ça va au pire tu seras à B plus donc ?_ Ouais c'est ce qui est prévu mais avec Jason et Nate on a décidé de faire un concours à celui qui aurait la meilleure. Enfin surtout Jason et moi, Nate a toujours eu de meilleures notes que nous, reconnut-il, mais bon. Cela dit je vais perdre parce que mes deux potes n'ont pas de copines pour les empêcher de réviser. Bien que je ne m'en plaigne pas. Je préfère nettement passer du temps au téléphone avec toi que faire autre chose. _Même taquiner ta guitare ?_ Ouais. Contrairement à toi, je peux jouer quand je veux alors que pour te parler je dois attendre que tu aies un trou dans ton emploi du temps. _Tu sais_ , sourit-elle, _si tu as envie de me parler, envoie-moi un message, je te ferais un trou sans problème. Tu es la voix que je préfère entendre en ce moment._ J'y penserais… Tes producteurs t'en veulent toujours d'avoir virés leurs professionnels ? _Eux ? Non, ils reconnaissent que Caitlyn gère plutôt bien, ma mère c'est une autre paire de manches. Elle passe son temps à me rappeler que Clyde est bien meilleur et lui passe sans arrêt pour proposer son aide à Caitlyn mais ça va, on fait front ensemble._ Elle a du bol de pouvoir déjà commencer à faire ce qu'elle aime. _Tu parles, ça lui grille tout son temps libre_ , pouffa-t-elle. _Bon assez parler boulot ! Que fais-tu actuellement ?_ Je te parle tout simplement. _Ah oui ? Rien d'autre ? Genre t'es assis sur le canapé et tu me parles ?_ Non je suis plutôt allongé dans mon lit mais oui. Et toi ? _Je gratouille dans mon jardin._ Tu es en train de composer un truc ? _Ouais une mélodie. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je vais en faire mais bon. Et si tu me donnais ton avis dessus ?_

Il sourit et accepta aussitôt. Il se releva afin de pouvoir se concentrer alors qu'elle mettait en haut-parleur pour lui jouer ce qu'elle avait écrit avant de lui demander son avis. Fan de sa musique depuis le début, il ne put qu'avouer avoir adoré. Même s'il n'aimait pas les derniers accords. Selon lui, ils n'allaient pas avec le reste. Elle rit à son oreille et avoua avoir la même impression. Ils discutèrent presque deux heures puis il soupira. Il était l'heure qu'il se couche s'il voulait pouvoir assurer à son devoir de mathématique. Elle raccrocha en lui souhaitant bonne chance et il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres alors que vingt-trois heures sonnaient à peine.

Quand son réveil sonna le lendemain, il prit une douche rapide et enfila un jeans cigarette ainsi qu'un pull léger avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner en écoutant les informations. Sa mère ne partait jamais travailler tant qu'elle ne savait pas comment allait le monde. Il écouta le résumé de la nouvelle réforme présidentielle sur les droits des homosexuels et monta chercher son sac tout en se demandant pourquoi le peuple américain avait élu une telle andouille. « Plus que quatre ans à tirer et on en sera débarrassé, songea-t-il en quittant la maison familiale. »

Il retrouva ses deux amis devant le lycée et tous les trois entrèrent en discutant de leur sortie shopping après les cours. Ils n'avaient plus aucune idée sur comment se déguiser et Jason demanda à Mindy si elle en savait plus. La jeune fille secoua la tête, les joues rouges avant d'admettre que pour sa part elle se déguiserait en catwoman. La sachant, tous les trois, extrêmement timide, ils sourcillèrent surpris mais admirent que le déguisement était intéressant, à défaut d'être original. Heureusement ils eurent plus d'informations à dix heures puisque leur professeur d'histoire leur annonça que les cours de l'après-midi seraient annulés en vu d'un événement important. Un honneur pour leur modeste lycée.

« - Professeur, on doit se déguiser comment ? Pour faire peur genre monstres et vampires ou on peut même venir déguiser en banane ou pirates, demanda Jason curieux.

« - Les déguisements sont totalement libres. Si vous voulez venir en monstre assoiffé de sang ou en bossu vous pouvez. Et si vous préférez vous déguiser en rockeur ou en président Lincoln, c'est autorisé.

Ils se fixèrent tous les trois puis le cours commença. A onze heures Shane sentit sa poche vibré et profita qu'ils quittaient la salle pour ouvrir le sms reçu. « _Je ne sais pas quand tu auras ton contrôle de math mon chéri alors je te dis merde maintenant. Embrasse tes amis pour moi. On se voit ce week-end. Probablement samedi soir._ » Il eut un léger sourire et décida de lui répondre avant d'entrer en cours. « _J'ai cours de math maintenant. Je les salue de ta part dès que je les revois à midi. Chouette vivement ce week-end alors. Tes lèvres me manquent !_ » L'envoyant, il éteignit son téléphone et entra en cours.

…

« - Ma copine vous salue. Je la vois samedi en toute logique, précisa-t-il en s'asseyant à table avec ses deux amis.

« - Ok salue là de notre part également. Ce week-end ? Vous allez vous faire une soirée horreur pour Halloween ? Avec des films d'horreurs et des bonbecs ?

« - La connaissant je ne pense pas, sourit Shane. Mais on avisera à son arrivée. Cela dit si on se fait une soirée du genre, je dois conclure que vous serez présents ?

« - A fond, se moqua Nate avant de se rembrunir. Cassie, dit-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait avec eux.

« - Nate. Salut Shane, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Comment vas-tu ?

« - Ça va, dit-il simplement.

« - Dis-moi c'est vrai que tu sors avec Mitchie Torres ?

« - Rappelle-moi en quoi ma vie te concerne ?

« - Je me disais simplement que tu pourrais peut-être la convaincre de venir chanter pour le lycée au bal de promo ?

« - Elle a mieux à faire ce soir-là !

« - Qu'en sais-tu ? On n'a pas encore la date, dit-elle surprise.

« - Parce que je refuse de demander à Mitchie de se pointer ici pour chanter devant vous. Et si elle doit être présente en ville ce soir-là, j'espère bien qu'elle passera la soirée avec moi or j'ai prévu de sécher le bal. Désolé faudra se contenter d'une playlist ou d'un orchestre, dit-il avant de fixer Jason. Au fait t'as une idée pour vendredi ?

« - Ouais je vais me déguiser en citrouille. Pourquoi ?

« - Je te voyais plus en crevette.

Les trois garçons se fixèrent une seconde puis rirent en bon cœur en se souvenant de Sarah. Et de son amour pour les crevettes. Seulement il n'avait aucune envie de se faire manger, précisa-t-il amusé. Même si la jeune femme ne risquait pas de le voir ainsi. Ils rirent puis discutèrent déguisement jusqu'à la fin de leur repas avant de s'éloigner de leurs camarades. Depuis qu'ils avaient été photographiés avec Mitchie, lors de l'enregistrement de leur duo, beaucoup de leurs camarades n'hésitaient pas à les espionner pour avoir des informations sur la jeune princesse de la musique pop-rock ou sur son prochain album. Elle avait promis un extrait avant noël et beaucoup espéraient qu'il arriverait avant octobre. Manque de chance pour eux, les trois amis préféraient parler de leur musique et de l'événement qu'il y aurait dans leur lycée. Shane espérait que ça ne serait pas TJ Tyler qui viendrait. Il n'avait aucune envie de revoir Tess. « Pas avant l'été prochain, s'il vous plaît, pria-t-il. » Il avait du s'absenter trop longtemps de la conversation puisque ses deux amis parlait à présent des costumes. Si Jason avait eu envie d'être une citrouille, il songeait à présent à se déguiser en homme des cavernes. Nate préférait être un mousquetaire.

« - Hey on n'a qu'à se déguiser comme ça tous les trois, suggéra leur amis. Il ne nous manquerait que D'Artagnan mais bon !

« - Pour que les profs nous collent l'étiquette jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, sourcilla Shane. Merci mais je préfère garder mon idée de pirate !

« - Je te prête mon cache-œil si tu veux ? Jason reste sur ton idée d'homme des cavernes ou de citrouille mais ne me vole pas mon idée ok ?

« - Ok, sourit-il. Je vais chercher quelque chose de sympa comme costume alors.

Shane sourit sachant que son ami était toujours difficile quand il s'agissait de se déguiser. Seulement il déchanta, trois heures plus tard en l'attendant. Ils étaient à présent dans la boutique de la ville, Jason avait déjà songé à un costume de banane, de marin, de pompier, de panda… Le jeune homme était certain d'oublier certaines de ses idées mais il n'en pouvait plus. Nate et lui avaient trouvé rapidement de quoi se déguiser mais leur ami avait beau fouiller les rayons, il ne trouvait aucune idée qui lui plaisait réellement. Il passait d'une idée à l'autre si bien que ses amis s'assirent dans un coin et commencèrent leurs devoirs.

« - C'est bon, cria-t-il soudainement. Je sais comment je vais me déguiser ! Allez on passe en caisse !

« - Et tu te déguises en, demanda Nate curieux.

« - C'est une surprise mais je paris que vous allez adorer !

Shane échangea un regard perplexe avec son ami puis ils haussèrent les épaules. Ils savaient qu'ils sauraient rapidement en quoi il se déguiserait. Le temps étant encore sec, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter boire un verre dans un bar qu'ils aimaient et y restèrent jusqu'au soir. Ils parlaient tout en faisant leurs devoirs, même si Nate eut terminé avant eux. Il en profita pour écrire un texte qu'il leur fit lire alors que dix-neuf heures sonnaient. Ils le retravaillèrent ensemble avant d'être interrompu quand le portable de Shane vibra. C'était un appel de Mitchie et il sourit.

« - Salut ma belle, tu es sur haut-parleur je suis avec Nate et Jason. _Salut les garçons, vous allez bien ? Vous avez fait vos devoirs ? Où en sont vos moyennes_ , demanda-t-elle amusée.

Ils rirent mais lui assurèrent tous les trois qu'ils travaillaient sérieusement. Ils n'oubliaient pas qu'elle s'était arrangée avec leurs parents pour sortir le clip de leur duo en fin d'année scolaire s'ils obtenaient leur diplôme avec une bonne moyenne tout au long de l'année. Pour le moment ce n'était qu'un accord verbal entre eux quatre et leurs parents. Shane trépignait à l'idée d'en parler à leurs amis camprockeurs même s'il avait conscience que beaucoup allaient crier à l'injustice et dire qu'ils sortaient le duo uniquement parce qu'il était en couple avec Mitchie. « Si ça se trouve on ne sera plus ensemble à ce moment-là, songea-t-il. Je me demande si elle nous laissera tout de même tourner le clip ? » Il voulut y réfléchir puis changea d'avis, il préférait discuter avec sa copine et ses amis. Qui lui parlaient de la journée déguisée de leur lycée.

« - _Jason, pitié, dis-moi que tu vas vous prendre tous les trois en photos_ , dit-elle amusée. _Vu mon déguisement c'était même certain. Sarah va bien ?_ _Elle est malade. Clouée au lit par une grippe costaud._ C'est pour ça que tu viens ce week-end, demanda Shane surpris. _Non. On en est qu'à l'enregistrement de l'album. Enfin aux mélodies hormis trois quatre chansons donc je pourrais continuer à bosser mais j'ai besoin d'une pause, mon copain me manque_ , sourit-elle. Le manque est réciproque, avoua-t-il avant de s'éloigner avec son téléphone afin de lui parler en tête à tête. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas trop envie de te partager ce week-end. Je voudrais t'avoir pour moi tout seul… _C'est adorable. Et réciproque. Je suis certaine qu'on pourra s'arranger pour être seuls à un moment. Juste toi et moi au creux de tes bras… Tiens Jason ne se moque pas_ , nota-t-elle. _Je ne suis plus en haut-parleur ?_ Non ils sont toujours à la table et moi je suis dehors avec toi pour t'avoir pour moi tout seul. Comme un gros égoïste. _J'aurais plutôt dit comme un garçon amoureux mais va pour égoïste. J'aime bien ton égoïsme._ Tu m'étonnes, pouffa-t-il… Au fait tu as prévu quelque chose samedi soir ? _Hormis te voir, tu veux dire ? Non je n'ai rien de prévu._ Alors pourquoi tu te déplaces ? _Parce que tu me manques… Oh attends je ne t'ai peut-être pas tout dit maintenant que j'y pense. En fait je suis à Albuquerque pour le week-end. J'ai quelques trucs très inintéressants à faire. Réunions, interviews radios, shopping, ce genre de choses. Du coup je m'octroie un moment plus au nord avec mon copain._ Il en est ravi, rit-il. Tu as envie de faire quelque chose ne particulier ? Visiter le coin, aller au ciné ? _Être avec toi me suffit amplement, crois-moi. Même si c'est pour regarder la télé dans le salon de tes parents ta main dans la mienne._ Mouais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie que tu viennes à la maison… Enfin si mais je préférerais que mes parents ne soient pas là à nous chaperonner comme si j'étais encore un bébé ! _C'est sûr_ , admit-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Il y a un problème ? _Non c'est simplement que je t'envie. Avoir tes parents qui veillent sur toi… Excuse-moi, j'ai un peu le cafard, le divorce de mes parents est officiellement signé et j'avoue que j'ai un peu coup au moral._ Tu veux en parler ? Ou pleurer sur mon épaule samedi ? _Je ne probablement pas de super super humeur mais ça devrait aller, rassure-toi. Cela dit si ça peut faire qu'on s'isole quelques minutes juste toi et moi, je veux bien faire semblant d'avoir besoin de pleurer sur ton épaule_ , pouffa-t-elle. Ça marche. J'en profiterais pour te montrer ma chambre. Elle est enfin terminée. _Enfin ? Plus de cartons ? De pots de peintures ? De meuble sous bâche ?_ Rien, c'est tout fini. _J'ai hâte de voir ça alors ! Je veux une visite guidée je te préviens !_

Il rit et le lui promit avant de lui proposer de sortir en amoureux. Il savait qu'elle aimait plus que tout qu'ils agissent comme s'ils étaient tous les deux au lycée. Avec des sorties au cinéma du coin et un repas dans une pizzéria. Elle pouffa avant d'admettre que l'idée lui plaisait beaucoup. Ils commencèrent à s'organiser puis il dut la mettre en attente quand son père l'appela. Il était en retard pour le dîner et il dut lui expliquer où il était avant de promettre de rentrer. Ce qu'il fit sans cesser de continuer sa conversation avec sa copine. Il la remit cependant sur haut-parleur le temps de ranger ses affaires pour qu'elle puisse dire au revoir à Nate et Jason.

…

Quand Shane arriva au lycée, il fixa tous les élèves. Il reconnut sans mal Nate qui était en mousquetaire en bleu marine et noir. Bottes montantes, barbe et chapeau, il était presque méconnaissable. Il le salua et lui demanda s'il savait où était Jason qu'ils cherchèrent. Malheureusement celui-ci demeura introuvable et ils rejoignirent leur première classe avant de s'arrêter au beau milieu du couloir. Ils avaient enfin retrouvés leur ami. Habillé d'un slim noir et d'un tee-shirt rouge large à paillettes, il portait une perruque de cheveux châtain, des bottes à talon de filles, il était maquillé et semblait porter un soutien-gorge rembourré.

« - Salut les mecs, je vous plais, dit-il avec une voix de fille. Vous me reconnaissez ? On s'est croisé cet été, je chantais avec mon groupe au concours de la plage !

« - Bordel tu t'es déguisé en Mitchie, s'exclama Nate avant de rire à en perdre son chapeau.

« - Le cours sur le ridicule ne t'a pas suffit ou quoi, demanda Shane en replaçant son tricorne qui avait également bougé.

« - Disons que ça m'a inspiré ! Faites-moi penser à faire une photo de nous à la pause !

Ils rirent mais le lui assurèrent tout en entrant dans la salle. Ils prirent place et Shane retira sa veste bleue où un perroquet en peluche était accroché sur l'épaule ainsi que son chapeau. Il apprécia de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être déguisés dans leur classe. Les cheerleaders étaient toutes en danseuses. Hawaïennes, classique, de cancan ou de tango. Il y avait également un gorille, un magicien, un cow-boy et trois vampires. Leur professeur arriva, pour sa part, en citrouille, faisant pouffer de rire les trois amis.

La matinée passa agréablement, ils s'amusaient, entre chaque cours, à deviner qui se cachait derrière les costumes complets tout en faisant des hypothèses sur l'événement de l'après-midi. Seulement les professeurs et le personnel, pourtant au courant, ne laissa rien filtrer. Ils se durent donc attendre midi. Le directeur avait promis une annonce aussi lorsque les amplis grésillèrent dans la cafétéria, tout le monde se tut. Manque de chance, ils apprirent simplement qu'ils devraient tous être dans le théâtre du lycée pour treize heures. Dès la fin de l'annonce le brouhaha de la cafétéria reprit de plus belle, tous se demandant ce qui était prévu. Bien que beaucoup étaient certains qu'un concert ou un spectacle était prévu. « Pourvu que ce ne soit pas TJ Tyler, songea Shane. N'importe qui sauf elle ! Surtout vu nos costumes ridicules ! Déjà que oncle Brown ne va pas me lâcher dès qu'il verra la photo de Jason ! » Se concentrant sur son repas, qu'il savait gratuit grâce à son déguisement, il écouta les conversations des autres mais également de ses amis qui cherchaient à deviner qui allait venir chanter au lycée.

« - Si ça se trouve ça sera un karaoké, pouffa Jason. Ne me faites pas hontes les mecs on chante bien si c'est ça !

« - Je ne crois pas que le lycée organiserait un karaoké, sourit Nate, mais promis Jay si jamais c'est ça, on montrera sur scène et on chantera juste !

Leur ami rit en entendant leur conversation tout en songeant à sa copine. Il se verrait demain dans la journée. Au soir c'était sûr mais Shane espéra qu'ils auraient le temps de se voir dans la journée. Même si c'était pour l'accompagner pendant qu'elle faisait du shopping ou qu'elle enregistrait une émission de radio. Soupirant, il termina son assiette en s'apercevant que ses amis l'attendaient. Comme il n'était que midi trente-sept ils se baladèrent dans la cour écoutant les idées des uns et des autres sachant qu'ils n'avaient plus longtemps à attendre. Dans moins de trente minutes à présent, ils découvriraient enfin ce que l'équipe professorale et éducative avait organisé pour Halloween.

Les portes du théâtre s'ouvrirent à l'heure et les élèves entrèrent impatients de d'en savoir plus. A présent, ils étaient certains que c'était un spectacle mais ils se demandaient qui seraient sur scène. Shane sourit en entendant certains camarades suggérer que ce serait leurs professeurs déguisés qui feraient le show. Il dut avouer que l'idée lui plaisait même s'il n'y croyait pas. Ses amis s'enthousiasmèrent en entendant la rumeur alors que de son côté, il restait étonnamment calme. En réalité, il songeait surtout à sa copine. Au fait qu'il la voyait le lendemain et qu'il pourrait à nouveau l'embrasser. C'était ce qu'il lui manquait le plus. De ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser quand l'envie lui prenait. La salle s'éteignit le faisant revenir au présent et il darda son regard sur la scène qui venait de s'allumer. Le directeur était debout devant un micro et réclama le silence qu'il obtint rapidement. Derrière lui, Shane nota la présence d'une batterie et la signala à ses deux amis qui se fixèrent. Tous les trois pensaient la même chose. Ils allaient avoir droit à un concert.

« - Bonjour à tous. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous s'interrogent sur ce que nous avons préparés. L'équipe professorale et moi-même avons reçu au début du mois une proposition que nous ne pouvions refuser. Une personnalité, une star comme disent les jeunes, dit-il faisant sourire les élèves, m'a appelé pour me demander si _Grand Canyon School_ accepterait de la recevoir. Elle voudrait tester son nouvel album ici aussi, sans plus tarder, je vous demande d'accueillir mademoiselle Mitchie Torres !

Il cria ce nom puis descendit de scène alors que le groupe complet montaient sur scène sous les applaudissements des élèves. Shane écarquilla les yeux. Ils étaient déguisés. « Si ça se trouve c'est leur idée les costumes, songea-t-il… Et je suis en pirate ! J'aurais pu choisir n'importe quoi mais non il a fallut que je choisisse d'être un pirate ! »

« - Bonjour _Grand Canyon School_ , dit-elle d'une voix claire en étant face au micro. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. A cause de moi, vous n'avez pas cours cet après-midi.

« - Ouais, crièrent les élèves. Merci !

« - Ok, rit-elle, ça vous fait plaisir. Alors tant mieux. Si vous êtes d'accord on va commencer mais avant, je tenais simplement à vous dire… Chouette vos costumes ! Les vampires, les sorcières, les danseuses sourit-elle… C'est un gorille que je vois au fond, demanda-t-elle surprise. Trop cool ! J'adore Halloween, rit-elle en fixant ses deux danseuses.

« - Tu m'étonnes… ça serait également la mienne si on mangeait des crevettes ce jour-là et non de la citrouille, dit Sarah déguisée en reine Rouge.

« - Oh non bâillonnez-là, grommela Liam derrière sa batterie.

Mitchie, dans son costume d'Alice au pays des Merveilles, pouffa en les entendant puis fixa son batteur déguisé en Tweedledee pour l'occasion. D'un geste du doigt, elle lui demanda de commencer et il hocha la tête. La seconde suivante, le début de _Smile_ raisonnait dans l'amphithéâtre. La jeune femme prit la parole chantant joyeusement la chanson qu'elle avait écrit et présentée à Camp Rock.

…

Shane sourit en reconnaissant la chanson et, tout en fredonnant avec elle, il observa le groupe. Outre Liam qui avait un tee-shirt blanc à larges rayures noire, des bretelles rouges et un pantalon noir, il reconnut Baptiste déguisé en lapin blanc et Will devait être le chapelier fou. Quant aux deux danseuses du groupe, elles étaient les deux reines. Sarah la reine Rouge et Maria la reine blanche. Pour sa part Mitchie portait non pas la robe bleu d'Alice mais la rouge que l'actrice portait au château de la reine rouge. Des chaussures rouges vifs aux pieds, elle semblait s'amuser sur scène et il se retint de la fixer émerveiller. Suite à _Smile_ , elle chanta _Where are you_ , qui parlait du moment où elle avait perdu l'inspiration, puis enchaîna avec _Secret Love_ , une ballade qu'elle avait écrit pour son petit ami. Même si peu de personnes étaient au courant de ce point en particulier.

…

A la fin du concert, la scène s'éteignit. Shane fixa le noir et sourit quand elle se ralluma alors que sa petite amie avançait vers l'avant. Entourée de ses amis et musiciens, elle s'inclina remerciant le public pour leurs applaudissements puis leur demanda s'ils avaient aimés les chansons. Comme la plupart étaient unanime, elle les remercia et leur annonça deux excellentes nouvelles. La première était que toutes les personnes présentes recevraient un exemplaire gratuit de son prochain album. De plus, pour ceux qui avaient fait l'effort de se déguiser, ils pourraient avoir une place pour le concert dans la ville de leur choix à moitié prix. A condition que ce soit un de ses concerts. Pour cela, ils n'avaient qu'à donner leurs noms et adresses à Juan. Elle désigna un homme déguisé en squelette et aussitôt une queue énorme se fit devant lui. Pour sa part Shane n'était pas intéressé par les cadeaux. Lui voulait aller en coulisses pour prendre sa copine contre lui et l'embrasser seulement le temps qu'il parvienne à se faufiler, à l'insu des professeurs, elle s'était volatilisée. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit son portable au moment où ses deux amis le rejoignaient. « _T'es parti tellement vite ma belle que je n'ai même pas pu venir t'embrasser :(_ » Comme il n'y avait qu'eux, Jason se demanda à voix haute si elle les fuyait. Shane haussa les épaules tout en vérifiant son téléphone. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu et il s'en demanda la raison.

« - Allez venez les gars, je vous offre un coca pour vous consoler d'avoir manqués vos petits coups de cœurs. Le directeur a donné l'autorisation aux élèves de partir. On est libres de rentrer chez nous.

Ils se fixèrent puis hochèrent la tête. Puisqu'ils pouvaient partir autant en profiter. Récupérant leurs affaires, Shane sourit. Au moins il aurait le temps de se changer pour ne pas qu'elle ne le voit dans cet accoutrement. Quittant l'amphithéâtre, ils croisèrent plusieurs de leurs camarades qui se félicitaient d'être venus déguisés. D'autres parlaient d'une fête dans le Canyon. Les derniers moins chanceux étaient de corvée pour la récolte de sucreries de leurs frères et sœurs. Ils rirent doucement des projets des uns et des autres. Pour leur part, ils comptaient simplement se réunir chez Nate, mettre des films d'horreurs qu'ils regarderaient en distribuant des bonbons aux enfants qui sonneraient. Seulement ils comprirent que le programme allait changer quand ils virent une limousine garée devant leur lycée. Le chapelier fou en sortit et leur fit signe de les rejoindre.

« - Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais quitter ton lycée sans toi, demanda Mitchie amusée lorsqu'il monta.

« - J'ai eu un moment de doute. Je l'avoue, sourit-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Elle lui répondit amusée et salua les deux autres dès qu'elle le put avant de leur demander quel était leur programme. Quand Sarah entendit parler de films d'horreur, elle s'invita et rapidement ils décidèrent de passer la soirée ensemble. Les parents de Nate devant passer la leur avec le maire dont ils étaient proches, ils auraient la maison pour eux seuls. Maria suggéra aux lycéens d'aller louer les films avec Mitchie tandis que les autres iraient acheter les sucreries et de quoi manger pour eux. Jason valida le programme avant de donner l'adresse de la meilleure poissonnerie de la petite ville à Sarah pour qu'elle puisse avoir des crevettes. La danseuse le remercia sous les huées du reste du groupe mais Shane n'écouta plus. Sa copine venait de prendre sa main et il la fixa en souriant avant de se pencher à son oreille pour lui murmurer qu'il adorait son costume. Elle rougit en se mordant la lèvre et lui avoua qu'il faisait un pirate des plus sexy avant de l'embrasser. Plongés dans leur bulle, ils ne virent pas leurs amis les fixaient amusés avant de discuter entre eux. Même si Jason dévorait Sarah des yeux et que Maria observait Nate avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle n'avait pas le culot de Sarah pour aborder les gens et n'avait pas eu la chance de Mitchie qui avait passé l'été avec eux. Pourtant elle avait craqué pour le jeune homme au regard sérieux et avait envie de le connaître d'avantage. Seulement ils arrivèrent trop vite chez Nate qu'ils déposèrent chez lui avec ses deux amis. Le groupe avait une émission de radio et ils ne pouvaient s'y soustraire même si Mitchie préférait rester près de son copain. L'émission étant en direct, ils s'installèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme et allumèrent la radio pour les écouter.

« - Si vous venez de nous rejoindre, je vous rappelle que nous serons bientôt en direct avec la jeune talentueuse Mitchie accompagnée de son groupe, déclara l'animateur. En visite surprise ici à Grand Canyon Village, elle nous a demandé de garder son arrivée secrète. Rendez-vous donc dans quelques minutes pour l'écouter nous parler de son nouvel album à venir. En attendant restez avec nous pour écouter le dernier tube de la grande TJ Tyler qui nous offre une ballade jazz incroyable !

« - C'est vrai que sa nouvelle chanson est superbe, reconnut Nate.

« - Ouais enfin perso le jazz, soupira Shane en sortant ses livres. Dites vous avez une idée de ce qu'on peut louer comme films ?

« - Des gores qui font très peurs, suggéra Jason amusé.

Ils le fixèrent puis secouèrent la tête. Ils étaient d'accord pour regarder des films d'halloween mais pas des films d'horreurs. De toute façon, Shane n'était pas certain que sa copine ou ses amis aimaient ce genre. Ils firent leurs devoirs en attendant que l'arrivée de Mitchie soit annoncée tout en discutant de la soirée qu'ils allaient passer. Nate ayant prévenu ses parents qu'ils seraient davantage avant de leur donner la liste définitive de ses invités afin de les tranquilliser.

…

Quand Mitchie arriva dans les locaux de l'émission, elle sourit franchement. Elle vivait dans une ville du même genre. Petite et chaleureuse. L'animateur vedette mit une playlist en route puis vint la saluer lui demandant si elle avait fait un bon voyage tout en se demandant secrètement ce qu'elle faisait loin d'Albuquerque. Pour tout le monde c'était la ville où elle vivait puisque sa mère y avait déménagé début octobre.

« - Il est dix-sept heures et je vous confirme qu'au moment où je vous parle, la belle Mitchie est en train de s'installer au micro de . Entourée de ses amis et musiciens, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle semble aussi heureuse que nous d'être ici. Bonjour Mitchie, comment allez-vous ?

« - Bonjour Max. Je vais très bien et vous ?

« - Toujours quand je suis en compagnie d'une jolie fille et de ses amis. Tout le monde va bien, demanda-t-il au groupe qui acquiesça. Alors dites-moi pourquoi venir dans notre modeste ville ?

« - J'avais envie de tester certaines chansons de mon prochain album sur un public et j'ai une grande affection pour les petites villes chaleureuses comme la vôtre. Et on est assez loin de l'océan ce qui est un plus !

« - Vous n'aimez pas la plage ?

« - Oh si, j'adore seulement plus on est loin de l'océan plus les crevettes sont en sécurité, pouffa-t-elle.

« - T'es pas cool Chichou ! Cela dit je m'en moque j'ai repéré une poissonnerie en passant. Vous savez si celle qu'il y a sur Glenfort Street a du stock, demanda Sarah avec sérieux.

« - On va se renseigner et…

« - Non, hurla le groupe au complet. Il n'y en a plus, précisa Will. T'as mangé la dernière, la ville est à sec ! L'océan également !

« - Quoi ? Mais non, comment je vais me nourrir maintenant, demanda-t-elle d'une voix déçue.

« - On peut te trouver des brocolis si tu veux, marmonna Liam amusé.

« - Tu veux vraiment que je te vomisse sur la tête TweedleDee ?

« - Petite précision, les interrompit l'animateur amusé par leur complicité, tout le groupe est déguisé en personnage d'Alice aux pays des Merveilles, version Tim Burton. Pourquoi ces déguisements ?

« - Eh bien, le lycée où on est venu chanter cet après-midi, sourit la jeune femme, avait proposé aux élèves de se déguiser. Maria a trouvé l'idée sympa et nous a proposé de faire de même. On a tous moins de vingt ans alors se déguiser… On a signé tout de suite et Baptiste nous a proposé cet univers. L'idée est plutôt originale du coup… On s'est distribuée les rôles et voilà… Bien que j'aurais préférée être la reine rouge, dit-elle avant de fixer Sarah qui parla en même temps qu'elle, Qu'on lui coupe la tête !

Elles rirent complices rapidement imitée par tout le monde puis l'interview reprit joyeusement. Elle avoua avoir la moitié de son nouvel album d'enregistré, le clip de la prochaine était presque achevé et serait rapidement envoyés aux télés. Elle dut cependant mentir quand Max lui demanda pourquoi leur ville en particulier alors qu'il y en avait d'autres plus vivantes. Ne voulant parler de Shane tout de suite, elle trouvait leur histoire trop récente pour ça, elle avoua avoir toujours eu envie de visiter le Grand Canyon qui n'était pas loin. Will assura qu'ils allaient y aller ce week-end, sans préciser quand pour autant, avant de reprendre le chemin du studio pour terminer l'enregistrement du prochain album.

L'émission dura presqu'une heure durant laquelle elle accepta de chanter un medley de son prochain album avant de quitter les locaux après avoir signé des autographes à tous ceux qui lui en demandèrent. Ils songèrent un instant à retirer leurs déguisements puis changèrent d'avis. La ville n'était pas grande et ils seraient séparés, les fans les repèreraient moins ainsi. Ils prirent la direction de l'adresse de Nate et Mitchie prévint son copain qu'ils arrivaient. Ils ne furent donc pas surpris quand ils les virent discuter tous les trois devant le perron. Comme eux, ils avaient encore leurs déguisements et Liam prit la direction des opérations.

« - My', tu vas avec les futurs rocks star chercher des films ! Pitié pas de films d'horreurs, on est que deux à aimer dans le groupe…

« - Il n'y a que Jay qui aime, on va le freiner, sourit Nate.

« - Parfait. Nous on file acheter des sucreries en tout genre. Vous avez des préférences ?

« - Non pas vraiment. On mange un peu de tout, admit Jason.

« - Ok. Est-ce qu'il y a besoin d'autres choses ? Boissons, vaisselles jetables, couvertures, demanda Maria. Pour My' on sait quoi prendre à sa place mais pour vous ? Des préférences ?

Nate assura qu'il avait tout ce dont ils auraient besoin, même s'il précisa qu'il n'avait acheté que du soda. Sarah décida qu'ils en rachèteraient également et ils partirent avec la limousine alors que Mitchie et les garçons prenaient la voiture des parents de Nate. Il les conduisit dans une boutique et choisirent plusieurs films sur le thème d'halloween principalement. Chacun de son côté d'abord puis ensemble pour faire le tri. Même si Shane et Mitchie restèrent côte à côte voulant profiter de la présence de l'autre au maximum. « Ceci dit je ne vais pas me plaindre, je ne devais la voir que demain, songea-t-il en prenant Gremlins qu'il lui montra. »

« - Ce film m'a donné des sueurs froides mais j'adorais Guizmo, pouffa-t-elle.

« - J'en voulais un plus jeune. Mais mes parents m'ont rappelé qu'il fallait le nourrir et comme je n'étais pas très doué pour garder vivant mon poisson rouge de l'époque…

Elle rit doucement et embrassa sa joue avec douceur à défaut de mieux. Il sentit ses joues rosir quand il croisa le regard de certains de ses camarades et soupira avant de prévenir sa petite amie. Elle acquiesça et lorsqu'ils la rejoignirent elle accepta de signer quelques photographes et de prendre des photos. Heureusement ils n'étaient que quatre et elle leur demanda de ne pas diffuser l'info au moment où Jason les rejoignit.

« - My', juste pour être sûre, La Colline A Des Yeux, c'est non ?

« - Sauf si tu veux que Sarah te vomisse ses crevettes sur la tête. Cela dit c'est le film préféré de Baptiste, seulement la version non-censurée.

« - Je vais bien m'entendre avec ton clavier.

« - Impossible ! Il est allergique aux crevettes et comme tu as donné une adresse à Sarah… Il doit être en train de te maudire en quatre langues.

« - En quatre carrément ?

« - Il parle anglais, mandarin, espagnol et français, lista-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête amusé et s'éloigna alors qu'elle continuait de fouiller les rayons pour trouver des films qu'ils pourraient tous voir. A plusieurs reprises, sa main frôla celle de son copain la faisant sourire jusqu'à ce que les deux autres les rejoignent. Ils discutèrent plusieurs minutes puis se décidèrent pour huit films. Au même moment, la jeune pop star reçut un sms de sa danseuse et l'ouvrit. « _On va passer en caisse. On a du pop corn sucré et au caramel, des fraises Tagada, des schtroumphf, des fils de toutes les couleurs pleins de sucres, des gâteaux au chocolats, des kinders (tous les produits), des rochers, des barres chocolatées. Du coca, de l'orangina, des jus de pommes pétillants ou non, du jus d'orange, des sodas aux fruits rouges. Oh et du réglisse. Il manque quelque chose ?_ » Perplexe, elle posa la question à ses amis. Jason ajouta qu'il faudrait probablement du lait pour les gâteaux et peut-être des choses salées éventuellement. Ce qu'elle transmit avant de lui envoyer la liste des films choisis.

Ils se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard devant la maison de Nate même s'ils étaient déjà à l'intérieur pour préparer le salon lorsque le reste du groupe entra. Ils rentrèrent tous les achats, puis Mitchie remercia leur chauffeur lui assurant qu'il avait le reste de sa journée. Ils prendraient un taxi pour rentrer. Le temps de tout installer, des vider les sachets dans des saladiers, de sortir les dvd et de répondre aux premiers enfants, une nouvelle heure passa. Baptiste ayant chaud dans son costume, ils décidèrent de retirer leurs déguisements.

Ils lancèrent donc le premier film aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure et optèrent pour _La Momie_ avec Brenda Fraser et Rachel Weisz, puis sa suite. Pour sa part Mitchie se cacha souvent les yeux détestant voir la momie en décomposition. De plus elle en profitait pour se blottir contre son copain qui appréciait de la sentir contre lui. Il se sentit gauche au départ, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir puis sa gêne passa et il l'enlaça avant de déglutir quand il la sentit embrasser son cou.

« - Tu as conscience que j'ai le cou très sensible aux caresses, souffla-t-il à son oreille tout en caressant tendrement sa taille.

Elle sourit mais ne répondit pas, préférant déposer un nouveau baiser contre sa peau tout en se blottissant davantage contre lui. Il finit par la prendre sur ses genoux oubliant leurs amis qui étaient, de toute façon pris dans le long-métrage. Même s'ils n'hésitaient à faire des remarques ça-où-là qu'ils n'entendaient pas. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Shane profita qu'ils étaient recouverts par une couverture, pour laisser sa main se faufiler sous le pull qu'elle portait.

« - Bon on attaque avec quoi ensuite, demanda Jason lorsque le film fut terminé.

« - Comme vous voulez mais moi je vais ouvrir, soupira Nate quand la sonnette retentit.

« - Gremlins ?

« - Je valide, sourit Mitchie. Je ne devrais plus avoir peur maintenant, dit-elle en fixant son copain qui venait de parler.

« - Possible mais moi je voudrais toujours un mogwaï à la fin !

Elle sourit tout en prenant un kinder qu'elle coupa en deux pour lui. Il la remercia d'un bisou sur la joue alors que Nate revint. Maria lui annonça le choix du film et il hocha la tête avouant que lui aussi en avait voulu un enfant. Comme la plupart des enfants qui avait vu le film. A présent grand, le film ne leur fit plus réellement peur et quand Shane nota qu'ils allaient manquer de glaçons, il se proposa d'aller en chercher. Sa petite amie décida de l'aider. Ou plus exactement, de profiter qu'ils étaient seuls pour l'embrasser réellement. Il sourit contre sa bouche mais répondit à chacun de ses baisers glissant ses mains sur sa taille malgré l'envie qu'il avait d'aller plus loin. Il soupira en quittant sa bouche, collant son front à celui de sa petite amie. S'ils avaient été seuls, chez lui, sans risque de se faire surprendre par ses parents, il lui aurait probablement proposé d'aller plus loin. De s'allonger l'un contre l'autre, de s'embrasser en se collant l'un à l'autre, de laisser ses mains se balader sur elle. Elle le fixa voulant comprendre pourquoi il ne l'embrassait plus puis ferma les yeux préférant se contenter de profiter de sa présence. La jeune fille avait conscience que dès qu'elle serait repartie à Yuma, elle aurait beaucoup de choses à faire et trop peu de temps pour penser à son copain. Lentement, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de doucement les faire glisser sur son torse par-dessus le pull qu'il avait. Le front contre son cou, elle ne le vit pas fermer les yeux appréciant de la sentir le toucher.

« - Chichou ils arrivent ses glaçons, demanda Sarah à brûle-pourpoint.

« - Dans deux minutes. Le temps de les passer aux micro-ondes, je les trouve un peu trop froid !

Sa choriste et amie rit joyeusement alors que Shane la maudissait légèrement. Il aurait apprécié qu'elle les laisse encore seuls quelques instants. Seulement c'était probablement trop lui demander puisqu'elle vint les rejoindre les aidant à tout apporter. Ils manquaient également de sodas. Seulement en les voyant l'un contre l'autre, se couvant du regard, la jeune danseuse comprit qu'elle était de trop et prit simplement deux bouteilles avant de retourner au salon.

« - Bon je ne sais pas vous les gars, dit-elle aux autres, mais j'irais bien danser quelque part. Il n'y a pas une fête ou autre dans le coin ?

« - Si. Une dans le canyon, admit Nate. Tu veux que je l'appelle pour avoir plus d'infos ?

« - S'il te plaît oui. On terminera la soirée films plus tard.

Il hocha la tête et appela son camarade de sport qui lui donna les coordonnées GPS. Dès qu'il les eut noté, tout le monde se leva prêt à retourner se déguiser puisque c'était une soirée déguisée. Seul Shane grimaça. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller danser, il préférait rester avec sa copine. Ce qu'il signala à ses deux amis qui le comprirent parfaitement. Jason décida donc de lui emprunter son costume de pirate. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer la soirée à danser avec Sarah déguisé en fille. Comme ils étaient montés se changer, une nouvelle fois, le groupe de Mitchie resta en bas et la jeune fille était assise au salon réfléchissant à comment annoncer à son copain qu'elle n'y serait pas.

« - Ça va Chichou, demanda Maria surprise par son mutisme.

« - Ouais sauf que je compte faire l'impasse sur la soirée. J'irais me coucher tôt pour une fois.

Baptiste pouffa sachant, comme tous les autres, que depuis qu'elle vivait chez son père, Mitchie avait un emploi du temps plus léger. Elle s'était éloignée des feux des projecteurs, n'avait participé à aucun pince-fesse et se couchait le plus tôt possible chaque soir. Beaucoup de rumeurs étaient nées suite à son soudain retrait de la scène publique. Certains pensaient qu'elle avait passé deux mois en centre de désintoxication, d'autres qu'elle avait finit par sombrer dans l'alcool aussi elle avait prévu de donner une conférence de presse dès mardi. Le temps de tout organiser. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le retour des garçons et nota que Shane n'était pas déguisé.

« - Désolé mais je vous abandonne là. Je n'ai pas franchement envie d'aller à la soirée dans le canyon, précisa-t-il. On se voit demain, ajouta-t-il pour sa copine qui souriait amusée.

« - Je n'y vais pas non plus.

« - Oh cool. Ça te tente qu'on passe la soirée ensemble ? Enfin ce qu'il en reste, ajouta-t-il en notant qu'il était presque minuit.

Elle hocha la tête amusée et ils quittèrent tous la maison de Nate pour rejoindre la location Airbnb qu'avait loué le groupe. Tandis qu'ils allaient tous se changer ou presque, Mitchie s'amusa à jouer les hôtesses leur proposant de quoi boire avant de s'asseoir à côté de son copain qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle sourit doucement appréciant son geste et une demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

« - Tu sais, depuis que tu nous as fait monter dans ta limousine à la sortie des cours, je ne rêve que de ça. Un moment seul avec toi. Sans tes amis pour nous observer, sans les miens pour nous taquiner, précisa-t-il avant d'embrasser sa joue avec douceur.

« - C'est étrange, j'avais envie d'un moment du même genre. Juste toi et moi sans personne pour nous empêcher de nous embrasser.

Tout en parlant, elle changea de position et s'assit à califourchon sur lui avant de fondre sur sa bouche se collant doucement contre lui. Il soupira contre ses lèvres mais l'enlaça voulant profiter de ce moment. Il avait conscience que bientôt elle repartirait et qu'il ne pourrait plus la serrer contre lui avant plusieurs semaines. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à regretter leur relation. Elle était compliquée, distante, difficile à assumer face aux fans mais il aimait chacun des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Ils étaient rares mais c'était ce qui les rendait précieux. Du moins à ses yeux. Délaissant sa bouche, il embrassa chaque partie de son visage avant de descendre dans son cou alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle se laissa porter par le désir qui montait lentement en elle et lorsqu'il baissa la tête pour glisser sur ses clavicules, elle ne put s'empêcher de mordre son lobe d'oreille. Au même moment, il glissa ses mains sous son pull la faisant frissonner de désir.

…

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le canyon, Nate sourcilla. Il avait l'impression que toute la ville s'était réunie pour fêter halloween. Il comprit rapidement que les adolescents de Tusayan, la ville voisine, s'étaient joints à eux puisqu'il croisa son cousin qui y vivait. Déguisé en Harry Potter, malgré ses cheveux blonds, il dansait colle-serré avec une Pink Ladies.

« - Dis donc ils ne font pas les choses à moitié les ados du coin, sourit Sarah.

« - Je vois ça… Bon si on allait danser, suggéra-t-il à tout le monde.

Jason hocha la tête et attrapa la main de la jeune femme qui lui plaisait pour l'emmener au milieu des autres danseurs. Ils furent rapidement imités par les autres mais il n'en avait cure. Au milieu des autres, il était invisible et il n'eut aucune hésitation avant de se rapprocher de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle dut apprécier qu'il les éloigne des autres puisqu'elle se colla à lui avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - Il y a une raison à ce baiser, demanda-t-il en souriant ravi.

« - Il fallait bien que je te remercie pour les crevettes. Même si je n'en ai pas acheté aujourd'hui, j'y penserais pour la prochaine fois où je viendrais dans le coin.

« - Tu sais un simple sourire était suffisant, admit-il avant de poser un baiser sur sa bouche.

« - Et celui-là il a une raison ?

« - Absolument… J'ai toujours adoré la reine de cœur et ses « Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! »

« - Serais-tu en train de me draguer, s'amusa-t-elle.

« - Absolument !

Il sourit légèrement avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser réellement. Elle lui répondit aussitôt s'accrochant à son cou alors qu'il l'enlaçait appréciant de pouvoir la serrer contre lui.

…

Et voilà qu'en avez-vous pensé ? De leurs petites retrouvailles ? A la base j'avais prévu une suite à cette fiction mais je n'ai pas le temps du coup… Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé et merci à **Christine** pour son idée de costume pour le groupe. Tu m'as sauvé la vie mademoiselle !

Happy Halloween !

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
